Late Night Tea
by Greenlies
Summary: It was worse than having alcohol at night, but having it with someone you stalk everyday worsened it.


Disclaimer: I'm not Hiro Mashima...!

**WARNING**: English is my 2nd language... Sounds like an excuse but it's true...

* * *

**Late Night Tea**

Amazing wasn't the right word to explain the weird feeling Gray had on his chest. Maybe, funny was the right word to describe it, because he felt like laughing every time she was around him.

That blond girl Gray used to eying everywhere was cleaning her dish plate. The way she moved her delicate body was so carefree, he was sure, she was in her best mood tonight. After she finished cleaning all the plates, she took out her special blue kettle and boiled some water on it, and she hurriedly went into her bathroom to take a shower.

And Gray was just being his usual self. He sneaked into her house and sat on one of her chairs in the dining room. He had prepared a wonderful entrance; he could imagine Lucy's face when she saw him. It was perfect, and he could not stop smiling to himself.

He had waited too long and already drooling on her table to the dream land. But the whistling sound of the kettle woke him up, "Agh! What was that?" He yelled loudly

Lucy rushed out from her bathroom with only a tiny towel covering her body. She was holding a frying pan tightly in her hands, ready to beat anyone with it. "Who's there?" She yelled back.

"Lucy…?" he yelled in surprised. His face blushed as he realized how sexy she was.

There was a long silence filling the room and her face turned really red, she couldn't handle a single second to stare at his topless body, "Hiii!" she shrieked and hurriedly entered the bathroom again.

Gray turned off the stove and stopped the the noisy sound from her kettle. He sighed and decided to hide himself under the table. "Ugh shit…! What an amazing impression! She saw me drooling too! Idiot idiot idiot!" he cursed and slapped himself endlessly. But there's something bothering him, why was she holding a frying pan when she just got out from her bathroom?

Gray's worry blinded his senses. He didn't realized Lucy was already behind his back, she crouched down and brushed his black hair gently, "hey… Gray", Lucy gave him her best smile as he turned his face to hers. She was already fully dressed, "are you o.k.?"

"I'm sorry…" Gray apologized, "maybe I should go back now…"

"I'm used to it… It's fine…" Lucy grinned, "Why don't you stay for awhile and have some tea with me…?"

_**…AIUEO…**_

Gray became restless on his seat as Lucy poured down the tea she made to his mug, the smell was really tempting, "Is that...?".

"It's a caramel milk tea… I hope you like it" she smiled at him.

"I… I like any kind of tea!" he laughed awkwardly. It was all new to him. Drinking tea late at night with a girl he used to stalk every day was really weird.

"That's good then…" Lucy poured the tea on her own mug and seated herself down.

Gray took a quick glance at Lucy and sipped the tea carefully, "wow this is great!" he cheerfully grinned at her, "what are you waiting for? Drink it!"

"I don't really like my tea hot…" Lucy said with a weird laugh. "I like it cold…"

Gray lifted one of his eyebrows, "Why don't you just put some ice cubes…?"

Now her hazel eyes twitched, "NO!" she slammed the table, "it'll ruin the taste!" she pouted

"You don't have to be so angry…" Gray muttered.

Lucy sighed, "I'm surprised you drink it when it still hot…"

Gray shrugged, "well, I usually hate any kind of hot stuff, but tea is a different thing... Hey I have an idea!" Gray smirked at her.

"What…?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You like cold tea right?" Gray moved to the chair next to her. "So… This will help" He dipped his index finger into her tea mug.

"Eeek! Gray, that's gross!" She yelled

"I've washed my hand!" He protested in defense. "I'm good at doing this kind of stuff! Don't worry I won't freeze it" he licked his upper lips proudly. "See…? It's cold now…" he lifted up his finger out from her cup with a smile.

Lucy stared at his wet finger. "yea… Your ice magic sure is useful" she reached his wrist gently, and she licked his finger carefully and slowly putted his entire finger inside her mouth, savoring the cold sweet taste on his finger.

Gray's face without any doubt turned red instantly, "Lucy! Wha-wha-wha…?" His hand was started shaking like it was having a tremor.

"I-I'm sorry…!" Lucy let his hand go and bowed her body down, "you're pointing your finger in front of me so I thought you're…" her face was blushed really hard.

Gray laughed nervously, "It's fine!" even though it's not, his heart was beating endlessly and it was so loud he afraid that she might hear it, "I think it's...", he blushed as he licked his own index finger, "it's still tasted like that tea… And you…", he gently ran his finger on her lips. Gray looked at Lucy and straightened her body by grabbing her on her shoulder. "Let's do that again…"

"What…?" Lucy's hazel eyes widened. "Gray what are you…?" she gasped. He was drinking her cold tea and kissed her right in her mouth. He pushed her off the chair and pressed himself against her. He slowly shared the remaining tea on his mouth to her. The caramel milk tea escaped from the corner of her mouth and flowed down across her neck. "It felt cold Gray…" Lucy panted heavily as she gazed to his black onyx eyes, the pressure he gave and the coldness of his kiss made her legs went numb.

Gray licked his thumb and smile at her. "We're not finished yet…" That vicious smile of his was too dazzling for her to resist. Lucy knew she was already drunk from his scent and now she was gotten even more intoxicated by his over whelming presence. He licked the remaining tea around Lucy's face down to her neck. The taste of the caramel on her skin was sweet yet really sinful on his tongue, but that's what made it more exciting.

"Wait!" Lucy pushed him off. Her face was as red as a garnet gem.

Gray tittled her head, wanting for more of her to taste. "What's wrong…?" he asked with his heavy breath on her ear.

Lucy bit down her lips, his warm breath was too much for her to handle. "I'm not ready for this…" she rolled down her eyes, she seemed a bit apologetic, "I'm sorry…" she placed her hand on her chest and grabbed her shirt tightly, she tried her best to control herself from the raging storm inside her chest.

Now Gray felt guilty as well, "apology accepted…" he smiled as he rested her head on his bare chest, her blond hair was so silky and yet it's so sticky, he thought she putted caramel on it because his hand was simply attached to it.

Lucy moved closer to him, tangling her fingers on his, she carefully lifted up his hands and pressed it against her soft heated lips, "I never knew I like you this much…" she whispered as she pecked his lips with a light kiss.

That kiss shocked him, it was better than her caramel flavored kiss before. "You never knew…?" he smiled gently at her, "I already know you're into me before I do" he grinned and gave her his pay-back kiss.

**_End._**

* * *

**A.N**: I have so much fun writing this story, I'll be waiting for your kind review.

Have a nice day...!


End file.
